Decepticon Beach Vacation
by PapillonPirate
Summary: The Decepticons decide to take a beach vacation to relax and unwind, but will their vacation be ruined when the Autobots roll out with the intention of crashing it? And will Megatron ever get a moment alone with Soundwave without Starscream and Shockwave trying to get in the middle? It's a crazy beach adventure!


Part 1: A Proposal

Like many before, it was a bad day for Megatron. Once again his warriors had suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of the Autobots, and once more he was forced to retreat back to his base to regroup and plan another scheme for another day. The only thing Megatron hated more than the Autobots was having to resort to cowardly acts like retreating, and the only thing he hated even more than that was the incompetence of his troops-

*SMASH*

Sounds of yelling and things breaking rouse Megatron from his thoughts. It was almost certainly Starscream making a mess of the base, again. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and tried to block out the noise of expensive and irreplaceable equipment being destroyed.

With the commotion happening just outside in the halls, Megatron did not hear when someone quietly opened his door and entered. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to attention from his angry and miserable thoughts. He must be getting old because somehow Soundwave had managed to sneak up on him.

"Megatron, I have returned with the intelligence reports you requested." Soundwave said in his usual emotionless tone.  
"Not now Soundwave, leave me." Megatron said with an exhausted whisk of his hand. He was far too tired to deal with this right now. All Megatron wanted was some peace. Not, like, peace on earth or anything, but just some peace and quiet where he wasn't always being hounded by his subordinates and bothered with various pointless things.

But Soundwave did not leave. Megatron began to feel anger that he would dare disobey an order but it all melted away as Soundwave's large metallic hands, first rested on Megatron's shoulders, began to massage his back. Megatron allowed this, and calmness began to overtake him as the strong sensual touch of Soundwave's hands worked the stress out of him. He sat and allowed himself to become lost in the feeling. This lasted for several minutes, until Soundwave decide the massage was done, and locking his arms gently around Megatron, leaned in close to him and whispered-

"Megatron, I have returned with the intelligence reports you requested."

Megatron surrendered. He realized that he was not escaping watching Soundwave's intelligence reports no matter what.

"Fine" Megatron said in defeat.

And with that one word Soundwave ejected Laserbeak into the main computer, and prepared his slideshow as Megatron waited impatiently.

A beautiful photograph of Buzzsaw flying across a clear blue sky appears on the screen.  
"What is this?" Megatron says in annoyance  
"It is Buzzsaw." Soundwave responds. Megatron sighs.

The next picture is of Laserbeak himself, perched atop a palm tree.  
"I don't see where this i-"  
"It is Laserbeak." Soundwave interrupts.

After that, a picture of Ravage rolling on a sandy white perfect beach is brought up.  
"What does this have to do with defeating the Autobots?"  
"It is Ravage."

And finally a simple picture of rolling blue waves.  
"Soundwave! Stop with this farce! Explain yourself!"

Soundwave stopped the slideshow and accepted Laserbeak back into himself. He looked down at the floor as he spoke-

"Megatron, your morale is low. The war has grown long and you have grown weary. In the past, back on Cybertron, we spent much time on the energon beaches. I know defeating the Autobots is our primary concern, but, you cannot lead in this state. A day, one day to rest, on the beach… will do us good. Just like on Cybertron… we can…"

Soundwave trailed off, paralyzed in the thought that he may have overstepped. But then, Megatron embraced him in his powerful arms and drew him close, their optics locked and Megatron said-

"Yeeeees. I think the beach will do us good."

And then he leaned in, removing Soundwave's mouth guard so that their lips could meet, drawing ever closer, close enough that he could smell the energon on his breath, when all of a sudden-

*SMAAAAAAAASSSHHHH*

The door to Megatron's chamber burst open in an explosion. The two robots separated from one another quickly. A figure ran in, obscured by the smoke of the explosion.

"So we're going to the beach, huh?"

Megatron knew that grating voice; it was the voice that haunted his recharging periods, the screeching, screamy, whiny voice of none other than Starscream.

"Starscream. This does not concern you. This is an important mission in which you do not play a part. I will only need Soundwave to accompany me."

Starscream did not listen.

"Wow. I love the beach! It's great we're going to the beach! If I was leader we would go to the beach every day! I'm going to go tell all the other Decepticons we're going to the beach!"

And before Megatron could stop him Starscream was out the door, most likely informing each and every other member about their 'fun beach vacation'. But this was not a fun beach vacation for the other Decepticons, this was to be his romantic beach getaway with Soundwave! It was all ruined! Megatron was furious!

"It's okay Megatron. Perhaps it will raise troop morale to go to the beach. There will always be another time for us."

And Megatron knew it to be true so he accepted Soundwave's words, no matter how bitter a pill it was to swallow.

"Fine. All Decepticons shall prepare to assault the beach, to conquer the waves! Soundwave, make sure that all troops are prepped for tomorrow's outing, for it shall be glorious conquest in the name of the Decepticons!"


End file.
